1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a moving image to be edited has been edited, for example, divided or coupled, after preparing an editing moving image having an amount of information, e.g., a number of pixels or a frame rate, smaller than that of the moving image to be edited and determining an editing point using the editing moving image, based on the editing point (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-61041). The editing moving image is also referred to as a proxy.
When the proxy is generated, the original moving image to be edited is decoded once, is subjected to processing for reducing a screen size, and is then compressed or coded again. Therefore, it takes a considerable amount of time to generate the proxy.
Further, a moving image can be simultaneously recoded on a plurality of recording media, and the recording media can also be respectively edited using separate editing systems. In this case, the proxy also needs to be generated in each of the editing systems. Therefore, it takes a considerable amount of time and labor.
Therefore, when the moving image is recorded, the proxy can be simultaneously generated and recorded on the recording medium different from that having the moving image recorded thereon, and the proxy recorded on the recording medium can be edited later in an editing apparatus. However, in that case, the moving image to be edited, which corresponds to the editing moving image, may not be easily found.